Adventures in sleep-floating
by Doc Lee
Summary: 2nd attempt at posting this. A nugget of an idea from this season's cross over turned into a fluffy little piece. Constructive comments are encouraged. Enjoy.


**Well then... i'm still alive. I've not posted anything in so long as my muse kinda died. Just didn't have any sort of ability to write anything for months. With the New Year, i decided to try something a bit silly and fluff filled to see if my muse might regenerate and give me anything... and this appeared.**

 **It's a fluffy, reveal piece... nothing more, nothing less, had the idea after re-watching the first part of 'Crisis on Earth-X' and thinking about how Kara's sleep floating might create an awkward situation. Any and all constructive comments are encouraged. Hopefully it posts correctly this time and you all enjoy it.**

Lena loved these few hours each week. Sat curled up on the soft, worn couch at Kara's watching random movies and stuffing herself full of unhealthy food she knew she'd need a day in the gym to recover from. The warmth she felt being around real people that didn't care about her last name was something she craved.

It barely took an hour the first week for her nerves to be calmed, the fears she'd had thrown at herself quickly melting away when the animosity never surfaced. Now, four months later, Lena didn't think twice about being snuggled up against the impossibly toasty Kara on the couch, her sock covered feet sticking into the air off while ignoring the smirk from Maggie's spot against Alex across the coffee table.

Falling asleep was now a near normality, so much so that the CEO had a small drawer and a couple of outfits on the end of Kara's clothing rail. Nothing caused the gossip papers the most entertainment than publishing Walk of Shame stories about the last of the Luthors.

Soft whispers broke through to Lena's mind, the words between the married couple registering as just noise at first.

'We need to get her down before...,' Alex hissed. Lena felt the frown crinkle her face as she blinked her eyes open. Turning her head, she became instantly alert as she found herself laying on a floating Kara.

'Oh shit,' Alex groaned, Maggie hurrying over with a one of the kitchen stools, 'Don't move Lena.'

'That answers that question then,' Lena giggled softly as Maggie and Alex tried to hide their panic. Neither woman registered Lena's comment as they helped Lena to the floor. Standing on the floor with Kara at shoulder height, Lena gently pushed Kara a foot away from her. Turning her head to where Alex and Maggie were furiously whispering, she smirked, 'Does she do this often?'

The twin stares of befuddlement broke Lena's resolve and her laughter barked out of her throat. Instantly, Kara shifted, seemingly rolling over on nothing as though she was laying in bed. The movement snapped Alex back into action and she pointed towards the kitchen.

'You know.' Alex seared Lena with a hard stare as Maggie pottered about behind her, the smell of coffee quickly filling the space, 'How?'

'I flew here on a bus,' Maggie's snort met the quote, Alex's shoulders slumping as she deflated, 'Kara's quite obvious if you take a minute to look. Can't tell you how often she flies into my office late at night because the lights still on, then two minutes after she leaves, Kara texts me about not working too late or something. Plus she's just hiding behind glasses and a cute ponytail.'

'I said the same thing,' Maggie handed Lena a mug of coffee, 'I'll never understand why she chose that and not wearing a wig or something.'

'It was partly Dad's idea,' Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, the mountains of paperwork in her near future forming in her head, 'The glasses help mute some of her heightened senses and Kara kinda built up a clumsy, small persona for herself to help the look.'

'Lead lined glasses I'm betting?' Taking a sip of her drink, Lena felt her brain start to whirl into action, 'Creating a mini barrier around her eyes and ears, giving Kara the ability to not worry about her hearing or vision abilities overwhelming her.'

'Exactly,' Alex nodded, a soft smile on her lips as she watched Lena's mind work. A few months ago, she'd have been terrified watching Lena mentally working her way around Kara's abilities, but the old fears she'd had about the remaining Luthor had melted away the more they spent time together, 'it was our dad's idea.'

'His name came up in some of Lex's files,' Lena cautiously revealed, the tightening of Alex's shoulder the only response she got, 'By all accounts, your father is a clever man. I'm sorry that my family...'

'Not your family,' Alex reached across the counter and gripped Lena's wrist, 'They may have taken you in, but they weren't your family.'

Sensing the heaviness cloaking the room, Maggie raised her mug towards where Kara hovered, 'I've not seen her go that high in a while.'

Lena blinked her watery vision back into focus, frowning as she took in Kara, 'Huh?'

'Kara only does that when she feels completely safe and happy,' Alex smiled softly, Kara still slumbering away despite the bubbling coffee pot behind Alex's shoulder, 'First time I saw her do it was about three years after she arrived with us. Woke up in the middle of the night hungry, so I crept downstairs in the hope there was some cake left. Screamed bloody murder when I felt her foot brush my neck as I was eating a slice.'

Lena bit her lip to keep at bay the giggles the imagery created. Maggie hit hers behind her hand.

'I was grounded for a week over that cake,' Alex's grumpy expression didn't help the two women keep quiet, Kara's voice mumbling as she rolled onto her back freezing the trio silent.

'I thought she had enhanced hearing?' Lena cocked her head at Alex when she turned away from the blonde, 'How is she not...'

'The only thing that gets my sister awake in the middle of the night is the smell of food or someone whacking her with something,' Alex shrugged at Lena's shocked expression, 'She's like a log when she's properly asleep. Broke my favourite baseball bat when I was 17, stupidly tried to use it to wake her up but the damn thing just snapped in two.'

'I've not seen her do this in a while, not since before Mon-El,' Alex sighed, 'I can't say I'm surprised that she's doing it with you...'

'I dunno,' Maggie waggled her eyebrows salaciously, 'Kara's got good taste in women.'

'Hey!' Alex hissed as Lena flushed, 'Really? Right in front of me?'

'What?' Maggie's eyes danced with mirth, her foot snaking out under the counter to stroke along Alex's ankle, 'Just because I'm married to the love of my life doesn't mean I'm blind to acknowledging beautiful women. I also don't want to be thrown into the sun for stealing Supergirl's girl.'

'Ah!' Lena's automatic dismissal of the inference from the shorter woman was cut off before she could get a sound out, 'There's no point in denying it, You've got that woman hooked.'

Before Lena could respond, a gasp rang out from the couch. Three heads turned to find Kara rocking in mid air and mumbling. Lena didn't catch the way Maggie grabbed Alex's arm and subtly shake her head, her focus only on the growing crinkle on Kara's brow. Leaving her drink behind her, Lena approached Kara and reached out to gently press her hand on her shoulder.

'Mmmnooo, not the pickles!' Lena had to bite back the laughter that the mumbled words bubbled across her chest, an inelegant snort behind her told the CEO that the fight had been lost by one of the two other women, 'Don't shoot the pickles!'

'Kara,' Lena spoke softly, her hand pushing against Kara's shoulder again, 'The pickles are safe. You can wake up now.'

Kara continued to fret, her body rising and falling erratically. Lena took a step back as Kara rolled over again, her arm flailing a little too close for comfort. Turning back to where Alex and Maggie watched on with concern, she caught the redheads gaze and shrugged. The answering gleam of mischief gave Lena a brief moment of worry before Alex opened her mouth.

'Kara! Lena's naked!'

'Huh?' blue eyes cracked open, blonde hair whipping round as Kara turned her head quickly, 'where?'

Maggie fell off her stool laughing at the twin expressions of embarrassment. Lena was frozen to the spot in surprise and shock, her jaw dropping as Kara's entire head turned a deep shade of pink. Shaking her head at the scene, Alex hide her amusement behind her coffee mug.

Kara and Lena stared at each other for a full minute before either could form any sort of speech.

'I... um... that...' The blonde stammered, her hand reaching up to where her glasses usually were, 'I.. Why are you kneeling?'

'Huh?' Lena frowned, the question throwing her for a loop, 'I'm not.'

'But...' Terror took over Kara's face, her eyes widening as she slowly looked down towards the couch, 'Oh Rao...'

'Something you wanna tell me Kara?' The first spark of humour was grabbed onto with a vice grip, Lena cocking an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest.

'Oh F...'


End file.
